Connectors for flat cables are widely used.
In Patent Document 1, the actuator is held in the closed position by a plate spring, and a flat cable is inserted into the connector against the spring action of the plate spring. (In Patent Document 1, the actuator and the plate spring are referred to, respectively, as the ‘lock member 7’ and the ‘pressing member 21’. In Patent Document 2, the actuator and the plate spring are referred to, respectively, as the ‘actuator 11’ and the ‘elastic closing member 11d’.) In the connectors disclosed in Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2, an engaging portion on the actuator engages a hole formed in a side portion of a flat cable when the flat cable has been inserted into the connector. This keeps the flat cable from becoming detached from the connector.
In Patent Document 2, each terminal has a movable beam and a fixed beam facing each other in the vertical direction. These two beams clamp the flat cable using the elastic force of each terminal to establish an electrical connection with the flat cable. In the actuator, a pressure-applying cam is arranged between the two beams. When a flat cable is inserted into the connector, the end portion of the actuator pushes the actuator upward and the pressure-applying cam portion pushes the movable beams upwards. In this way, the flat cable can be inserted into the connector without the flat cable coming into contact with the movable beams.
Patent Document 1: Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2013-251210
Patent Document 2: Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-153209